Running
by Rebel-Book-Fan
Summary: This is a story of a girl and what happened to her life, in the past and present. PLEAZ R/R!
1. Default Chapter

This book is about a girl and her life. What has happened in her past and present. Running Sometimes I can't sleep at night because of the fear of something behind me. Not as in physical form but as in mental. I fear what happened in my past. I fear the future too. I fear the future because of the past. Sometimes I even fear the present.  
  
Hi my name is Jazz McWilder and I am 15 years old. I have been running from the past for about 3 years now. I used to have the perfect life a mom and dad who loved me and a brother who well was my brother. The weird part is I hated my life for those exact reasons. It pretty much all started when I was in fifth grade. I had great friends although some people may have thought of some of them as weird, but who cared what they thought. I was the individualist girl who hung out with 3 guys. Jack Tyson and Matt. Jack was well a kind of quiet guy but he could be talkative to. He had black brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was shyer then. Tyson was well an individualist too well kind of. He was short with blonde hair (although that was then) freckles and glasses. He was outgoing and really smart. Tyson wasn't really a tough guy but he was cool. Then there was Matt he had just transferred to my school and was kind of an outsider (lol hehe). Matt came from an interesting family. I mean his dad had some trouble and his step dad wasn't that great. Not to mention one of his brothers was a little weird. Matt's hair was not dark brown but not light brown it was perfect (especially once he bleached and spiked the tips) although it looks great no matter what. His eyes were brown and he was tuff. I had tons of other friends but these ones were the ones I mostly hung out with. Any way back to the story. So I was in fifth grade going on to sixth grade when my life went spiraling downward. I cam I upon a decision I had to make that would change my life. My parents wanted me to go to private school. Of course my brother had gone to private school, and if I disappointed my mom I would just die. So I thought hey this could be more beneficiary for my future. (boy was I wrong.) So I went to private school but still hung out with my friends. It wasn't the same I found myself crying at night because whenever I saw them they were always talking about school. Sure I made new friends a private school, but I was an outsider. I made friends with one girl but she acted well.... young. I couldn't hang out with the guys because they were so sexist. They thought that girls weren't as good as guys so they wouldn't let me hang with them. So I was lonely and thought of as well not them. My teacher was evil and for some reason really hated me. My parents knew I was unhappy and offered to let me change schools but again I couldn't let my mom down. God damn it why couldn't I just do what I wanted. Somehow I survived my sixth grade year at the god forsaken place they called a school. *ok that was just the beginning of my story. I should update it soon hopefully. R&R please. I want to know what you think* 


	2. Turning

Hey people I am back with chapter 2. It shows what has led up to what Jazz did. R&R please.  
Chap 2  
  
So it was summer. I hung out with my friends did swim team. And watched TV. Before I even noticed it was time for school and well I didn't want to go back. I had nightmares that would be pushed down by all my friends and then they would walk off into this fog and disappear and I would be left to die with none of my friends at all, but then Tyson would always come back and help me up. That's when I figured out that he was my best friend and always would be. It was a little better in seventh grade we got to go to dances but they all sucked. Like I said I was an outsider. I started hanging out with this one girl I fitted in with a little more but still not that much. Her name was Beth she was shorter than me and had brown hair cut around shoulder length. She was a little annoying though. At our brakes in between classes (in other words recess) Beth and I would play basketball. Of course since the guy thought they were better they would always take the better hoop from us and we would be forced to play on the bent hoop (which a car had run into) with the bitch group of girls. Finally I was able to talk my friend into standing up to the guys, but it was hard because she cared about what other people thought of her. The guys started making fun of us all of this was toward the middle of the school year. This is when my trouble really started. I finally got fed up with it so at first I egged the guys who were making fun of us houses. When I was doing the egging it was like an adrenalin rush, and I liked how that felt. So I started doing other bad things. First I started out small like going on privet property and vandalizing. Then I moved on to shop lifting. I started fight and won most of them. I finally got fed up with being made fun of so on the last day of school I jumped the mane guy that did it. Of course I got caught. I was tried but I just ended up doing community service. Weird punishment for beating a guy up huh? What I did was just killing my mom and I couldn't live with that so I tried suicide. I wimped out. Then something happened that let me escape from my guilt but killed my heart. My mom was murdered by someone who was trying to rob us they caught the person though. She took to shots to the head. My dad wasn't as attentive anymore and I was able to do what ever I wanted. Plus he was barely ever home because of work. I got caught up in a gang. We did little things not much but then one night we had a gang fight, and I have been running from that night since.  
  
What you think? R&R please. 


End file.
